Et si?
by Clo09
Summary: Et si quatre filles arrivent lors de la cinquième année d'Harry? Et si des romances se crées? Et si certaines personnes ne sont pas comme on le pense? Et si il y avait moins de mort? Et si on en apprenait plus sur la vie des maraudeurs et leur époque? Et si on apprenait plus sur la vie post-Poudlard? Pourrait-on changer le monde avec des 'et si...' ?
1. Introduction

C'était le jour de la cinquième rentrée à Poudlard, pour Harry c'était une cinquième année de bonheur, de dangers et de surprise qui l'attendait.

Harry était à côté de ses deux meilleurs amis à la table des Gryffondor. Ron, Hermione et Harry discutaient vivement de ce qui allait se passait cette nouvelle année. Ils attendaient que les nouveaux premières années arrivent, mais alors qu'ils discutaient, Dumbledore se leva.  
« -S'il vous plaît, puis-je vous demander un peu de calme ? J'ai une annonce à vous faire, avant que les premières arrivent, j'aimerais accueillir quatre nouvelles élèves qui viennent d'autres écoles de magie, en l'occurrence de Drumstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Deux élèves seront inclues en septième année et les deux autres en cinquième car elles ont les âges et les niveaux requis. »

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, les quatre élèves rentrèrent.  
Il y en avait deux un peu en retrait, l'une d'elles avait les cheveux blonds presque blanc et jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Cette fille était grande et mince, elle semblait athlétique, rusé et espiègle.  
L'autre fille était plus petite, mais elle aussi était mince. Ces cheveux était jusqu'à ses fesses, légèrement ondulés et d'un blond « sale », elle avait le visage fermée donc on ne pouvait pas trop savoir comment elle était.

Les deux autres filles semblaient plus radieuses, moins stressées. L'une des deux était aussi grande que celle aux cheveux presque blanc, elle avait les cheveux châtains bouclés et jusqu'à ses hanches, même si ils étaient attachés. Elle était mince, comme les quatre filles en fait.  
La dernière des filles semblait faire la taille d'Harry, elle avait les cheveux châtains/rouges attachés en chignon.

Elles se mirent en ligne et Dumbledore reprit :  
« - Avant de repartir ces jeunes filles, j'aimerais vous demander d'être tolérants et de ne pas les juger par leur noms. »

Le professeur McGonagall prit un court morceau de parchemin dans une main et le Choixpeau dans l'autre. D'une vois sonore, elle annonça le premier nom de la liste :  
« Chloé Akkans » La grande aux cheveux châtains et bouclés s'approcha et s'assit.

Harry entendit George murmurait une chose à Fred, mais il n'entendit pas quoi.

« Serdaigle ! » La voix du Choixpeau raisonna et les acclamations éclatèrent à la table des Serdaigle. George émit un petit soupir, ce qui fit rire Fred.

McGonagall interrompit les cris de joie d'un geste de la main, elle regarda son parchemin, et de sa voix forte elle annonça le prochain nom. Un « Heather Black » raisonna dans la salle avant que des exclamations effrayées retentissent, seul Harry n'était pas effrayé, juste un peu surpris, pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était père, ou qu'il y avait une fille dans sa famille de l'âge d'Harry ?  
Le Choixpeau ne sembla pas hésiter en déclarant « Gryffondor », personne ne l'acclama ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger. C'est alors que Ron se leva, applaudit et l'acclama, les autres élèves de Gryffondor firent de même. Heather fut surprise, puis elle souri.

Le professeur McGonagall appela Kelly Hyperion. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge s'avança et s'assit, elle mit le Choixpeau et ce dernier annonça très rapidement « Serdaigle » de sa forte voix, et les élèves de sa future maison l'acclamèrent

Et enfin le nom de Kyra Malefoy raisonna dans la Grande Salle, tout les visages se tournèrent vers Drago, qui lui ne regardait que Kelly, Kyra ne l'intéressait pas. Pour toutes ces personnes, une Malefoy (ou un) devait forcement aller dans la maison des Serpentard. « Gryffondor » retentit. Kyra était l'exception.

En voyant tout les regards se retourner vers lui, Harry se souvint que cette année ne serra pas si belle finalement, depuis que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ disait de mauvaises choses sur lui, personne, hormis les Weasley et Hermione, ne lui adressait la parole.

Kyra profita que tout les regards soit sur Harry pour se faufiler vers la table des Gryffondor en toute discrétion, elle s'installa en bout de table, à côté de Fred qui, lui, la regardait. Elle se tourna et vit le regard de Fred sur elle.

- Alors, petite Malefoy, tu es bien différente, hein ?  
- Il semblerait non ? Dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas  
- Tu sais qui nous sommes ? Lui demanda-t-il en se pointant et en pointant George  
- Rouquin, vous êtes des Weasley sans doutes. Vous êtes les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George ?  
- Exactement, comment le sais-tu ?  
- Mon père m'a parlé de vous, les Weasley, et non, je ne suis pas la fille de Lucius, je suis sa nièce.  
-Oh, et donc ton père est un Malefoy ?  
- Eh non, ma mère oui, quand ils m'ont nommée, elle a refusée que je porte le nom de mon père, elle préférait que je sois une Malefoy, même si mon père est un Sang-Mêlé, au grand désarroi de mon oncle. Elle lui souriait.  
- Puis-je savoir qui est ton père ?  
- Non, tu ne peux pas.

Kyra trouvait Fred bien trop curieux. Alors qu'ils discutaient, les premiers élèves étaient arrivés. La répartition se passa sans que Drago quitte Kelly du regard ou bien que les yeux de George restèrent accrochés à Chloé ce qui fit sourire Kyra, ce qui enleva son sourire c'est de voir que Severus Rogue la fixait.

A la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva et fit son monologue de début d'année, il se fit coupé par Ombrage, à la vue de cette femme-grenouille Kyra grimaça  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici elle ?!  
- Tu la connais ? Demanda Fred  
- On va dire ça comme ça… Répondit-elle en dévoilant la fine cicatrice blanche sur le dos de sa main.

De son côté Heather se faisait harceler de questions

- Mais tu ne connais pas ton père ? Lui demanda Seamus  
- Eh bien effectivement, non, après lui avoir demandé de s'enfuir, ma mère à su qu'elle était enceinte de lui, elle ne lui pas dit et j'ai grandi sans père, avec les nouvelles qui dit qu'il a tué des moldus…  
- Et tu crois que c'est vrai ? Demanda Dean.  
-Elle but une gorgé- Non.

Kelly, elle, de son côté, répondait seulement à des questions d'intelligence. Tout comme Chloé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je remercie ma petite Elara, ma beta-readeuse et ma soeurette :p  
Je remercie aussi severine32 pour follow ma fic!**

POV Kyra

C'était un lundi, le lendemain de son arrivée. Dans la chambre résonnait un bruit régulier et strident, elle se retourna, pris son coussin et s'en recouvrit le visage.

« Que cela cesse ! » Sa plainte semblable à un râle fit sourire Angelina.  
-Aller ! Belle au Bois dormant, il est temps de se lever si tu veux voir les beeeaaaaauuuux garçons ! (elle accentua beaucoup trop au goût de Kyra) »

Angelina et Kyra c'était rencontrées dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Kyra avait pris le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, elle voulait pouvoir observer la nuit. Pendant que Kyra s'affalait sur son lit, Angelina était arrivée et avait instinctivement pris le lit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elles firent connaissance et se trouvèrent pleins de points communs. Kyra l'aimait bien.

- Qui trouves-tu de si beau et séduisant dans tout ces gars ? Dit-elle un sourire en coin  
Angelina rougit puis bafouilla  
- P-p-personne en p-particulier !  
- Angelina Jonhson, vous me cachez quelque chose, jeune fille !  
- Oh, si tu savais ! Murmura Angelina un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Kyra se leva non sans mal puis traîna des pieds, une serviette sur l'épaule et son uniforme dans la main, jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'Angelina lui avait laissée. Elle laissa chauffer l'eau, posa ses affaires sur une chaise à portée de main et se regarda dans le miroir.  
Ces cheveux emmêlés par la nuit dans ce nouvel endroit, son teint habituel de porcelaine, ses grands yeux gris très clairs légèrement cernées. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une vampire, mais elle restait souriante.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau bouillante que propulsait le pommeau de douche, elle se remercie intérieurement d'être à Gryffondor et non Serpentard, les cachots devaient être glacés à cette heure-ci.  
Une fois habillée, elle s'attaqua à sa masse de cheveux blonds, elle adorait ses cheveux : facile à coiffer, brillant, poussant vite, légèrement ondulés et le meilleur : ils étaient presque blanc, signe de son apparentée Malefoy, prouvant aussi qu'elle est unique.

Elle revint près d'Angelina qui était assise sur son lit, elle enfila ses chaussures et regarda son amie :

- J'ai faim, on va manger ?  
- Bien volontiers ! Sourit Angelina. Au fait, tu sais qu'on ne commence qu'à 10h soit dans … deux heures et demies !  
- Et dire que tu m'as forcée à me lever quand même, des fois, je te hais…

Elles continuèrent de rire en descendant des dortoirs croisant les jumeaux à qui Angelina adressa un geste de la main, puis continuèrent leur descente vers la grande salle.

Ainsi s'annonçait une belle journée.

POV Heather  
Heather se leva sans peine, aussi avec toutes ces disputes entre filles pas moyens d'avoir du calme…  
Des fois elle aurait préférée être un mec, seule Hermione était sympa, mais elle préfèrerait un peu de compagnie masculine…

Alors que les deux filles se prélassèrent devant le feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et qu'Heather agitait ses orteils devant les flammes rougeoyantes, Ron et Harry revenaient d'on ne sait pas trop où. Hermione leur fit signe, et ils vinrent s'assoir sur les canapés et les fauteuils : il ne restait que des places assises à même le sol.

- Me voilà assise en compagnie du grand et célèbre Potter, est-ce normal de ne pas être gênée ? Murmura Heather au mur de droite  
- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas pensé à venir te voir, pour te poser des questions ! S'excusa sans entendre sa remarque précédente Harry  
- Alors, oui je suis la fille de Sirius Black, non je ne sais pas où il est, je pensais te demander d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il ne sait pas qu'il a une fille et….. Je crois que c'est tout, d'autres questions? Débita Heather un sourire insolent sur le visage  
- Euuuhh…. Eh beeenn…

Il regarda à tour de rôle Ron puis Hermione pour chercher de l'aide, cette fille avait devinée toutes ces questions. Il se décida à la regarder dans les yeux et sourire mais il vit dans son regard la même insolence poussée que Sirius.

- Aucun doutes, t'es bien sa fille…  
- Hein ? Grogna-t-elle  
- Même sourire, même regard insolent et même intonation ressemblant à un aboiement.  
Il lui sourit.  
- Comment, hein ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu sais où il est, non ? Elle semblait inquiète, les yeux embués de larmes.  
- Euh… baaaaahh….

Elle le regarda et compris que la réponse ne viendra pas. Elle soupira, et alla traîner avec le groupe de Neville, Seamus et Dean.

POV Kelly et Chloé

Chloé se faisait traîner partout par Kelly. Une vraie pile cette jeune fille !

-T'arrêtes pas d'essayer de l'éviter, mais à force, tu vas devoir le revoir aux repas et à la salle commune, il est quand même avec toi dans la maison et tout !  
- Chloé ! Je sais, ne me le rappelles pas… Mais pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me chercher, s'assurer que j'aille bien ? Il essaye de me mettre le grappin dessus ! Et pourquoi d'aill…. ?!

Elle s'arrêta net dans ses pas et ses paroles quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec Drago. Quelle idiote à parler à voix haute ! Ils se regardèrent gênés. Elle fuyait le regard sans doute assassin de « Mini-Malefoy » (comme elle l'appelait, autrefois…)

- Si je puis me permettre Kelly, il cherche par tout les moyens de t'avoir, car tu lui as tapée dans l'œil, t'es jolie quoi ! Dit enfin la voix trainante (et tremblante ?) de Drago

Chloé les regardait d'un œil amusée. Kelly resta bouche bée, puis dit enfin

- Hein ? Te fous pas de ma gueule Malefoy, tu risque de le payer cher.  
Cinglant, simple, catégorique, elle aimait son cerveau pour sa rapidité !  
-Je sais. Dit-il un grand sourire narquois sur son visage. Je suis resté assez longtemps avec toi pour le savoir, au fait, vous parliez de qui ?  
-Mar… Commença Chloé un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Que de retrouvailles émouvantes entre Kelly et Drago, c'est magnifique !  
-Personne. Finis Kelly, elle n'avait pas bougée et était presque collée à Drago, mais elle s'en fichait.

Drago voulu répliquer mais des pas retentirent dans le couloir, il s'écarta de Kelly et vit Pansy Perkinson arrivée en bousculant tout le monde dont Kelly, qui grogna. Pansy la regarda.

-C'est qui elle ? Drago elle t'a fais quoi ?! Cria presque Pansy  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde pensa Drago

-Bon Drago, je te laisse avec ta chère et tendre dulcinée comme tu l'appelles ! Dit la petite Serdaigle un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-Hein ? Que ? Heeeiiiiinnn ?! Rugit Drago aux Serdaigles lui tournant le dos.  
-C'est vrai Dragounichou ce qu'elle vient de dire, la petite peste ? Demanda langoureusement Pansy.

Elle était BEAUCOUP trop près là pensa Drago et étonnamment, Kelly aussi…

Enfin, elles étaient loin de Drago et Pansy… Un rugissement guttural se fit entendre.  
- Euh…. Pardon…. J'ai vraiment trop faim, on peut aller manger ?  
Chloé acquiesça à l'idée de Kelly.

Elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle que Kelly se fit sauter dessus par un élève de sixième année de Serdaigle.

- Kelly, tu es pâle, ça va ? Tu veux de l'aide pour t'assoir ? T'es cheveux sont en bazar, t'as couru ?  
- Merci mais, je vais bien. Je suis TOUJOURS pâle c'est ma couleur de peau naturel, oui j'ai couru pour éviter la rage de Pansy. Dit-elle en grognant.

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Chloé, il restait à côté, la main dans son dos. Elle craqua.

- C'est bon ! Je sais m'assoir toute seule ! Je vais bien, MERCI ! Maintenant Belby, LÂCHES-MOI, JE VEUX RESPIRER !

Elle venait de rugir sa colère dans toute la salle, tout le monde la regarda. Le plus honteux, c'est que c'était la colère contre Drago, Marcus, Chloé (pour ne pas l'aider) et de pleins d'autres qu'elle avait hurlée.

Drago passa à côté d'elle, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. En passant il lui murmura ces quelques mots

« Ils te regardent tous parce que tu es la plus jolie, ou je suis le seule à le voir ça ? »

Elle rougit de plus belle, sa couleur de peau jurant avec ses cheveux désormais. Elle le regarda, il sourit, elle posa son index sur la joue de Drago, et le poussa. Gardant évidemment la tête baissée. Personnes ne devaient voir sa gêne. Il regarda le doigt sur sa joue et ni une, ni deux, il le mordit.

-Aïe ! Malefoy ! T'es vraiment un abruti complet !  
-Tu n'avais pas à me tenter ! Il murmura. Comme avant, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête, rougit un peu et ils se regardèrent pendant des minutes interminables aux yeux de Kelly. Chloé rompu le charme en attrapant le col de Kelly, et dit, tout sourire :  
« Dégage petit Serpentard de Malefoy ! »

Le repas se passa sans désastre, Kelly fixait Drago qui la regardait aussi de temps en temps. Ces temps en temps elle tourna la tête vers Chloé.  
Heather discutait avec Neville des plantes, il était passionné, et un peu mignon même. Elle l'écoutait vraiment pleinement, au plus grand plaisir de Neville.  
Kyra s'amusait avec Angelina quand Fred et George s'installèrent en face :  
- Weasley. Dit-elle avec un signe tête  
- Malefoy. Dirent-ils en rendant le signe de tête.  
Elle sembla premièrement vexée, elle leur tira la langue, elle rigola puis elle déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi ? Severus Rogue ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle avait cours avec lui le lendemain… Ca allait être un fiasco….

Kyra mit la main sur la poche de sa veste. Elle sursauta et mit la main dedans. Vide…..

- Ca va ? T'es pâlotte d'un coup ! S'inquiéta Angelina en remarquant le visage de son amie.  
- Hein ? Oh… Non, c'est rien Angy, j'ai dû le laisser dans le dortoir ce que je cherche.  
Elle sourit difficilement à Angelina.  
- T'as perdu quelque chose. Dit George  
- Non, non….  
- Ce n'était pas une question. Sourit Fred.

Soudain Kyra vit avec le horreur, ce « quelque chose » qu'elle cherchait n'était pas entre de bonnes mains, surtout à la table des Serpentards.

Elle grogna quelques paroles inaudibles puis se décida à se lever. Elle ne regarda pas autour, seulement son but, son bien volé et mis sur la table des Serpentards.

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!  
A la prochaine! (quand j'aurais écrie le chapitre 3 du coup...)**


	3. Chapitre 2

POV Drago

Sa cousine allait le voir, il le savait, c'était sûr. Et pourtant il continuait. Elle allait le tuer. Alors qu'il songeait aux pires punitions qui l'attendaient, une main (féminine) se posa avec violence à côté de lui, le choc fit sauter quelques verres de la table. Il sursauta au bruit du choc, se retourna et vit le visage de sa cousine à quelques millimètres du sien. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Tout ça à cause de Goyle « Même pas cap' de trouver une photo de ta cousine » qu'il disait ! Il avait été capable de lui voler son porte-photo de poche, elle le gardait toujours sur elle, et il y avait des milliers de photos dedans. Bien sûr, il n'avait montré que celles où elle était belle, et surtout pas ridicule du tout. Mais maintenant, il avait peur. Il sentait le souffle de sa cousine sur ses lèvres.

-T'as l'air en colère, ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Oups ! Reflexe ! Elle ne prendrait pas le temps de lui creuser une tombe avec ça, il ne donnait d'ailleurs pas cher de sa peau.  
Il fut en état de comprendre pourquoi, car l'instant d'après il était collé le dos au mur, l'avant-bras de Kyra sur sa gorge (l'étouffant donc.) et ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Elle avait récupérée son bien, ne faisant tomber aucune photo, elle était rouge de honte, imaginez que votre cousin prennent des photos de vous (dont certaines humiliantes) et qu'il les montre à ceux qui voulaient voir !  
Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte sur le cou de Drago, elle le voulait encore vivant, Kelly la tuerait sinon.

-Désolé Kyra, j'aurais pas dû, je suis un triple imbécile, et mort en plus, puis bon, j'ai montrais que les photos du shooting d'il y a trois ans. Chuchota-t-il  
-Une triple andouille, mais avec un minimum d'intelligence au moins !

Elle le lâcha complètement et sorti de son porte-photo cinq photos, quatre du shooting, pour qu'il puisse crâner devant ses amis, et la dernière photo était une photo de deux enfants, une fille plus grande que le garçon, leur cheveux presque blanc, et une fleur rose fuchsia ornant les cheveux de la gamine, sans doute le petit garçon qui lui avait offerte. Et en lettre d'or écrit « Jamais nous n'oublierons ». Kyra et Drago avaient tenus leur promesse, ils n'oublieront jamais cette journée d'été rien qu'à eux deux !

Il releva la tête et ne vit plus Kyra. Elle était déjà à la table des Gryffondor, avec ses amis.

POV Kyra

Kyra retournait dans son dortoir en compagnie Angelina, c'était agréable de rester un peu avec elle.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune quand Harry vint voir les deux filles.

« Kyra, pourrais-je te parler, deux minutes ? »

Bien sûr, elle accepta. Il semblait triste et un peu perdu, elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça ! Ils s'assirent devant le feu, seuls et tranquillement :

-Tu voulais me parler de… ?  
-Ceci.

Il lui tendait une vielle photo, pliée en deux. Kyra la reconnut immédiatement.  
-Oh… Elle est tombée ?  
-Oui… Je n'ai pas osé te la rendre tout de suite, alors je l'ai gardée, et regardée… (Il souriait tristement)  
-…. Tu peux la garder !  
-Hein ?  
-Certes, je suis dessus, car sache jeune homme, que ton père et ma mère étaient comme… frère et sœur, alors ton père a été mon parrain, un merveilleux parrain.

Des larmes emplissaient les yeux de Kyra, James était comme son grand frère, il lui apprenait à voler et à lancer des sorts. Comme elle disait, un merveilleux parrain.

- Mais donc vu que James, enfin ton père, est sur la photo, elle te revient. Non ?  
- Mais euuuuh…. Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter !  
- Tant pis !

Elle se leva, laissant tomber la photo sur Harry. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles de septièmes années, prenant Angelina par le bras, elle croisa Fred et George. Kyra frappa George pour avoir essayé de voler son porte-photo à l'instant même.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie hurlante se réveilla dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Kyra resta couchée, à quoi bon quand on a deux heures de potions, puis deux heures de « défense contre les forces du mal » (comme ils appellent ça), avec heureusement une courte pause entre les deux.  
Angelina vint s'assoir sur le lit de Kyra, et avec toute sa douceur de pousuiveuse, lui caressa l'épaule pour la réveiller. Pour seule réponse, elle reçu un coussin dans la tête, et une Kyra cachée sous ses couettes.

- Mademoiselle Kyra, vous devriez vous levez, nous avons cours dans vingt minutes ! Dit Angelina une fois relevée.  
- Humpf !

Ce fut la seule réponse de la principale intéressée avant qu'elle ne se lève, et aille se doucher. Après sa douche surchauffée, elle alla voir son amie, et lui demanda en s'étirant :  
-Sinon, on a quoi cette aprem ?  
-On a juste une heure de métamorphose, enfin si t'es avec moi.  
- Normalement… ? Je crois que je le suis.

Elles descendirent dans la grande salle, et s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor. Kyra s'étala sur son morceau de table, et ses yeux recommencèrent à se fermer. Les jumeaux s'installèrent en face des deux filles, tout en faisant un bruit monstrueux.  
- Vous avez pas fini ?! Grogna Kyra.  
- Mmmmh… Non ! Répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Une cuillère vola dans leur direction, évitant de peu le visage de Fred. Ce fut Lavande Brown qui se la prit en pleine tête, sous les rires de plusieurs personnes et le grognement de Kyra. Angelina passa une main dans le dos de Kyra.  
« Il ne faut pas déranger le dragon qui dort » qu'elle disait !

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Kyra n'ait avalé quoi que ce soit. Et ce fut –enfin- l'heure d'y aller.

Kyra arriva, non sans se plaindre, dans les cachots pour leurs deux premières heures de cours. Elle s'assit entre Fred et George au fond, Angelina ayant lâchement abandonné les cours de potions dès qu'elle avait pu, la lâche !  
Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce après les élèves, il les détaillait chacun leur tour, et ce fut celui de Kyra, où il s'attarda un peu plus. Elle déglutit avec toujours autant de difficultés sous les regards perturbés de tous.  
« Aujourd'hui nous ferons un philtre de Mort pour voir vos connaissances de l'année dernière. »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent étrangement, seul Kyra se leva, prit son chaudron et le posa sur les douces flammes, Fred et George firent de même en la voyant. Les autres élèves suivirent l'exemple des jumeaux.  
Kyra préparait minutieusement sa potion, alors que Fred mettait des doses au hasard, ce qui fit exploser son chaudron. Rogue lança un regard furieux vers Fred, quand Kyra intervint :  
-Oups ! Désolée ! Je t'ai bousculée et t'as pas mis les bonnes doses ! Je suis VRAIMENT désolée !  
Rogue détourna les yeux sans paroles, et tout le monde regarda Kyra avec un air étonné, surtout Fred.  
-Et tâches de faire gaffe maintenant ! Dit-elle les dents serrées.  
- Euh… oui… ok, d'accord… ?  
Kyra soupira une dernière fois mais lança un sourire moqueur à Fred, qui lui en rendit un béat. Alors qu'elle venait de finir et s'apprêtait à partir, Rogue vint voir sa potion, la regarda, parfaite au point de la couleur. Il lâcha une feuille dans le chaudron, cette dernière prenant feu au contact de la substance.  
-Bien joué Kyra, à tous, prenaient exemple sur Kyra, la seul capable de réussir !  
-Merci monsieur. Dit-elle dans un souffle avant de partir.

Ce n'était pas l'heure, il lui restait du temps, mais elle s'assit à côté de la porte de l'antre d'Ombrage. Elle rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine, baissa la tête et se la prit entre ses mains. Se calmer était le point important de son apprentissage, mais pas n'importe quel apprentissage.  
Les jumeaux arrivèrent d'un pas traînant, Fred vit la jeune blonde recroqueviller contre le mur. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui releva la tête et vit ses joues inondées de gouttes salées. Se voyant dans un tel étant d'infériorité, elle se leva en vitesse, essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Si elle s'emportait maintenant, c'était sa fin, elle ne pourrait pas boucler son apprentissage, alors que LUI n'était plus là, qui d'autre l'aiderait ?  
-Kyra… ?  
- Toi je te conseille de fermer ta grande ouverture faciale, compris Fred ?!  
Elle s'était écriée au vu de son air perdu. Fred fût surpris de ses actions brusques. Un sourire carnassier fendit quand même son visage quand il la souleva sur son épaule. Surprise, elle poussa un cri, qui ne se fit pas entendre par la sonnerie, les élèves sortirent en vitesse de la porte à côté deux, ils semblaient démoralisés. Kyra soupira.

« Elle fait donc le même effet ici aussi »  
George la questionna du regard, elle ne répondit pas, Angelina arriva et la vit bras dessus, bras dessous avec Fred Weasley.  
-Oh oh ! Kyra Malefoy me cacherait-elle quelque chose ?  
-Hein ? (Elle regarda ce qu'elle faisait exactement, puis poussa Fred en s'en apercevant) C'est de sa faute, il m'a porté comme un vulgaire sac de farine sur son épaule !  
-Mouais, mouais, mouais ! Fred Weasley, que faites vous de mon amie, espèce de pervers !  
- Elle était consentante ! Sourit le rouquin.  
-Pardon ?! Dirent les filles.  
-Oh fall.. ?!  
-Taisez-vous devant ma classe ! Et entrez de suite ! Cria une voix hystérique derrière eux.  
-Mais on a… Commença Fred.  
-Je m'en fiche ! Je décide ! Coupa Ombrage.  
-…quelques minutes de pause… Finit George en grimaçant.

Ils s'installèrent deux par deux et Kyra fit s'envoler une grue en origami. La grue tournoyait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Fred et George en rigolèrent. Alors que tout le monde s'émerveillaient devant le spectacle, la grue s'enflamma et tomba au sol en cendres. Kyra grimaça quand elle vit son petit oiseau tomber au sol. Ombrage s'approcha et posa une main sur le bureau de la jeune blonde. Et un grand sourire carnassier étirait les lèvres de Kyra. Voilà sa prochaine proie pensèrent les élèves.  
-Miss Malefoy, je ne suis pas heureuse de vous voir me suivre dans les différents établissements.  
- Vous suivre ?! Cracha Kyra. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous suivre, c'est comme tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, c'est idiot !  
- Est-ce de la provocation ? Bouillonna Ombrage.  
- Je crois bien, non ? Siffla Kyra toujours son sourire carnassier au visage  
Ombrage se releva, se mit droite regarda Kyra dans les yeux.  
- Un autre commentaire et sera une retenue… avec moi !  
La main de Kyra se contracta sur le bord du bureau, tout sauf ça !  
-Jeunes gens, rangez vos baguettes et sortaient vos livres !  
Les élèves se regardèrent interloqués, puis sortirent leurs livres. Certains râlaient, d'autres non, puis une vois sifflante demanda d'un ton plein de provocations.  
-Madame, depuis quand apprenons-nous des livres ? Ne serait-il pas préférable de faire de la pratique ?  
Ombrage se retourna pour faire face à Kyra, étant plus grande vu que la Malefoy était assise.  
- Ce sera donc deux heures de retenue samedi soir, soyez heureuse, je fixe une heure.  
Fred grimaça au sourire mauvais d'Ombrage. Kyra se leva, fit son plus beau sourire à son professeur, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche féline.  
- Où croyez-vous aller jeune fille ?  
-Dehors, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, votre cours est tellement ennuyant ! Lire ! Je l'ai déjà lu ce fichu bouquin, et c'est dit « la pratique est préférable », alors vu que je m'ennuie à mourir, je m'en vais pour disooons… ? Quelques mois ? Ou même toute l'année ? Aller ! Ciao !

Ombrage fulminait de rage, on pouvait presque voir les panaches de fumée sortirent de ses oreilles. Kyra marchait d'un pas énergique vers la Grande Salle, elle s'installa sur l'immense table des Gryffondor. Elle voulait faire ses devoirs mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle alla à la bibliothèque, et, d'un geste de tête, dit bonjour à Mme Pince. Elle alla s'assoir à une des tables au fond, elle prit des livres de sortilège et lu, beaucoup… Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit deux yeux noisette-orangés à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sursauta et mis une main sur le joli visage et le poussa.  
-Merci Chloé pour cette frayeur !  
-Toujours là pour toi Kyra ! Dis la jolie brune avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as pas cours ?  
-Mmmh… ? J'ai plus cours, j'abandonne ce cours, je connais ce qu'elle va nous « apprendre ».  
Elle fit le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts.  
-Comment ça ? Toi, Kyra, abandonner, si facilement, et c'est quoi ce cours, puis-je savoir ?  
-Chloé ! Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que je me bats contre cette femme et ses cours, elle veut juste qu'on lise son livre, et sans pratiquer ! Siffla Kyra en lui tendant son livre de défenses contre les forces du mal. Et merci de t'inquiéter pour ma scolarité, mais… Et la tienne ?!  
-Calme Kyra, premièrement je vois de qui tu parle avec ce foutu cours, moi je reste docile, tu me connais je ne veux pas de problème, deuxièmement ma scolarité va très bien je n'ai pas cours, jusqu'à après le repas.  
-Tu veux rester avec moi… ? Demanda doucement Kyra  
-Bien sûr ! Tu fais quoi ? Sourit Chloé.  
- Je regarde les sorts et contre-sorts, en bref, je passe le temps…  
-Ce ne serait pas drôle que toute les deux nous fassions un sort, en secret ? Elle lui souriait malicieusement  
-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse !  
-Si complètement, mais si tu ne veux pas, tant pis.  
-Bon d'accord je marche, mais tu crois qu'on pourra « enchanter » un objet avec ?  
-Je vois que ça t'intrigue, et je pense que l'on pourra ! Dernière heure cette après-midi, on se retrouve dans une salle de classe désaffectée ? Et deux heures encore après c'est le repas, on fera ça à chaque fois, ça te dit ?

Kyra hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, elles se sourirent puis retournèrent dans un silence d'étude. La cloche sonna la fin de se silence et elles retournèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Kyra regarda le plafond, toujours le même rideau nuageux. Elle salua Chloé puis se dirigea à sa table à côté d'Angelina et les jumeaux.  
-Heureuse de vous revoir !  
Angelina roula son magazine et la frappa avec.  
-Ah ! Aïe ! Qu'est-ce.. ?! Je ! Aoutch ! Pourquoi ?!  
-Idiote ! Tu aurais pu être renvoyée ou je ne sais quoi pour ton insolence !  
- Euh, avec Fred on est encore là pourtant ! Sourit George.  
-Bande d'idiots ! Cria Angelina en les frappant un par un.

Ils mangèrent en parlant sans cesse. La cloche sonna et Kyra prit son sac de sous le banc, elle prit les épaules de son amie sous son bras et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle arriva et vit McGonagall devant sa salle.

Kyra s'assit avec Angelina sur une table à trois places, les jumeaux se mirent derrière. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et se placèrent ici et là dans la salle. C'était un cours commun avec les Serdaigles, elle fit un signe à Chloé, qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous rappelez que les ASPIC sont en fin d'année et que j'espère que vous allez faire de votre mieux ! Deuxième chose, aujourd'hui nous allons vérifier votre faculté à métamorphoser un être vivant en une chose inanimé ! Et non Fred, vous ne pourrez pas essayer sur votre camarade ! »  
Devant Kyra il y avait un perroquet, elle sourit largement puis elle le métamorphosa en une grue en origami qui s'envola pour tournoyer dans la classe, sous le regard étonné de McGonagall. La grue se retransforma en un perroquet banal pour enfin se reposer devant les trois filles. Chloé lui fit un petit sourire mais Angelina la regarda, étonnée. McGonagall s'approcha puis demanda à Kyra de venir avec elle et dans un murmure dit :

-Depuis quand êtes-vous si douée ?!  
-Je dirais … onze ans, enfin en tout cas pour la métamorphose… J'avais un merveilleux professeur étant enfant…  
-Qui était-ce …? Que vous a-t-il appris ?  
-James Potter et il m'a appris comment être une animagus.

POV Heather

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Heather n'avait pas parlé à Harry, mais elle s'en fichait, il ne lui disait rien, à part affirmer que Voldemort etait revenu.  
Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune de sa maison, elle essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de sortilège.  
-J'en peux plus ! Soupira-t-elle.  
-Tu veux un peu d'aide ?  
Heather releva la tête et vit Hermione, tout sourire avec un parchemin à la main.  
-Volontiers !  
Elles restèrent en silence le temps qu'Heather écrive, quand Hermione prit la parole .  
-Tu sais à propos de ton père…  
-Continue. Soupira Heather.  
-Il va bien, mais on n'a pas le droit de le contacter… On n'a pas le droit de te dire où il se trouve et….  
-C'est pas grave, tant qu'il va bien… Vous le verrez à Noël ? Coupa Heather.  
-Oui, on lui dira qu'il a une fille et …  
-Non ! Surtout pas !  
Heather s'était levée et avait crié, ce qui avait fait sursauter Hermione. Elle prit son parchemin et sa plume et s'en alla d'un pas rageur, laissant derrière elle une Hermione déboussolée.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Heather lança ses affaires dans sa valise, puis se jeta dans son lit. Demain elle s'excuserait auprès de son amie. Elle se retourna et vit à quelques centimètres de son visage une araignée de la taille de sa tête. Elle tomba de son lit en criant et continua de reculer les fesses au sol. Elle arriva au niveau de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en continuant de fixer ce monstre qui avançait en grandissant de plus en plus jusqu'à faire sa taille.  
Alarmées, toutes les personnes étaient dans la salle commune quand Heather arriva une araignée à ses trousses. Ron gémit avant de s'évanouir sur un sofa. Heather continuait son chemin à reculons quand elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis pour enfin tomber sur le dos. L'araignée s'approcher pour se tenir au-dessus d'elle, ses crochets claquant laissant couler un liquide incolore sur Heather. Cette dernière criait à s'en arracher la gorge. Tout le monde les regardait, tétanisés par l'horreur à huit pattes. C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que les crochets s'approchaient de la jeune fille. Il se mit sur les épaules de Neville.

« REDUCTO ! »  
L'araignée devint alors de plus en plus petite jusqu'à faire la taille de son ongle. Harry alla voir Heather, puis il lui tendit la main  
-Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça Heath ! Se plaint Harry  
-Je… suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle  
Elle prit sa main et il la remit debout.  
-Attends, attends… Tu viens de m'appeler comment ?!  
-Euh… Heath, enfin si tu ne veux pas je peux juste t'appeler Hé !  
Il se tut quand tout à coup il fut étouffé par l'étreinte de la petite blonde. A ce moment, il comprit. Elle n'est pas juste comme une amie, elle est pour lui une amie proche. Il a perdu ses parents mais Sirius reste comme son père maintenant. Et elle, elle est justement la fille de Sirius. Il eu l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
Il lui rendit son étreinte devant les regards perdus des autres élèves. Ils se lâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux d'Heather étaient un peu rouges et gonflés mais elle allait bien.  
-Bon, bonne nuit Heath, dors bien !  
-Merci… Toi aussi !  
Ils se sourirent puis se laissèrent pour, enfin, aller se coucher.

Un bruit incessant hurlait chez les filles de cinquième année. Cela ressemblait à une alarme incendie. Hermione sursauta et tomba du lit, elle regarda le lit d'à côté et vit que la tête blonde d'Heather toujours enfoui sous ses couettes. « Elle arrive encore à dormir ?! » pensa Hermione les sourcils froncés. « Elle n'échappera pas à la peur de toute les filles ce matin ! » Elle fit signe aux autres filles puis elles se jetèrent toutes sur le lit de la jeune Black. Surprise par le choc de tout ces corps sur elle, elle se releva en criant. Elle regarda la petite Granger qui lui souriait. Elle se leva, la fixa dans ces yeux chocolats et dit d'une voix dangereusement douce  
-Ose encore une fois me réveiller un samedi matin à neuf heure, et je te tue, sur le champ.  
Des cernes violacés traçaient un arc de cercle sous ces beaux yeux gris.  
-Désolée, mais Heather nous avons une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et n….  
-Oh ! C'est vrai !

Heather fut la première à la douche, elle s'habillait de son uniforme, sans attacher sa cravate (Cela venait peut être de son père cette manie). Elle se regarda dans le miroir et décida de camoufler ces cernes avec un peu de fond de teint. Ils avaient un peu tous rendez-vous dans le pub « La Tête de Sanglier » juste pour qu'Harry puisse parler de son idée. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle y serait allée rien que pour flâner avec ce beau Poufsouffle qui lui fait de l'œil ! Mais non, elle devait allée dans un pub miteux, pour une info dont elle était au courant et qu'elle approuvait ! « Oui mais vu que c'est toi, ça lui donnera confiance » Qu'avait dit Hermione ! Elle mit sa cape et sortit.

POV Kelly

Elle était à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un beau village, mais elle ne savait pas du tout où était la Tête de Sanglier. C'est alors qu'elle vit Hermione et Heather un peu plus loin. Elle alla les voir.  
-Enfin je vous trouve ! Soupira-t-elle.  
Kelly avait les cheveux détachés et ils étaient complètement lisses. Elles discutèrent du retard des garçons quand tout à coup un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds très clairs arriva.  
-Kelly, Black, paillasson, je vous salue !  
-Appelle Hermy autrement ! Cracha Kelly.  
-Sang-de-Bourbe ? Proposa Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Kelly l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua sur un mur avec une telle violence que ça le surpris.  
-Kel'… ?  
-N'ose-plus-jamais-appeler-quelqu-un-Sang-de-Bourbe ! Susurra Kelly.  
Jamais Drago n'avait eu aussi peur, surtout qu'en face de lui était sa meilleure amie d'enfance, celle qui habituellement le rassurait, celle qui le faisait rire et celle à qui il s'était confié. A cet instant, les yeux de Kelly étaient d'un gris glacial, lançant presque des éclairs.  
-D'accord Kelly….

Elle le lâcha enfin, ne le regarda même pas et se retourna vers ses amies, et les deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver. Drago soupira, et se prépara à s'en aller quand il croisa sa cousine et une autre Sang-de-Bourbe, Chloé. Kyra le regarda, sourit puis posa sa main sur la tête du petit blond.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Elara Perry, qui me force à écrire même quand je n'y arrive pas! :D  
Je remercie aussi Severine32 qui follow ma fic depuis longtemps! **

* * *

POV Heather & Kelly

Heather était assise dans ce pub miteux, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle se tourna vers Neville, il buvait les paroles d'Harry… Elle, elle les avait entendues des millions de fois avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas besoins de l'écouter car dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait les mêmes mots. Des questions étaient posées et les réponses sortaient rapidement. Tout était calculé et répété. Elle décida alors de se raccrocher à la discussion.  
-… Et donc il faudra signer son nom sur ce parchemin. Dit lentement Hermione

Tous se levèrent et se succédèrent pour écrire leurs noms, Heather gribouilla le sien et commença à partir quand Neville la prit par les hanches, pour enfin la mettre sur ses épaules.  
-Aaah ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Je t'embête !  
Il lui tira la langue, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermée les yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa au sol. Sentant le sol sous ses pieds, elle rouvrit les yeux.  
-Vertige ?  
-Oui, et tâche de ne plus JAMAIS faire ça ! Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
-D'accord…. Désolé…  
Elle posa sa main sur la tête de son ami, sourit et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle vit plus loin Kelly. Elle marcha d'un pas énergique le long du chemin. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur la voie principale, elle heurta un autre élève. Elle chancela et tomba sur les fesses à côté de lui. Elle leva la tête pour lui crier tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait mais elle s'arrêta en voyant deux yeux bleu clair la fixer avec une lueur d'amusement. Elle pensait exactement à lui le matin-même. Elle rougit en bafouillant quelques semblants d'excuses. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de se retrouver bête devant un garçon ! Elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits en voyant la main qu'il lui tendait. Heather Black n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle n'était pas du genre à tomber pour le premier gars qui posait les yeux sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa sa main d'une tape avant de se relever elle-même.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Grogna Heather.  
-Susceptible Black ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Seulement quand on ne s'excuse pas, cher Hopkins. Susurra-t-elle, le regard empli de défi.  
-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus, tu me fais du rentre dedans ?  
-Même pas en rêve. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Bon, il n'est pas si parfait que ça ce Poufsouffle… Wayne Hopkins, quel arrogant ! Elle se retourna et repartit vers ses amis. Enfin non, ça c'est en théorie, en pratique c'est qu'elle se retourne, va pour partir mais ce petit bouseux d'Hopkins lui fait faire volte-face. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris, c'était sûr, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle ? Elle retenait son souffle, il était un peu imposant dans le fond.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où ils ne firent que se regarder dans les yeux, puis il décida de coller ces lèvres aux siennes avec fougue. Une fougue qu'elle arrêta d'une claque.  
« Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à tomber pour tes beaux yeux Hopkins, réfléchis-y. »

Elle repartit en laissant derrière elle un Wayne complètement perdu. Elle alla voir Kelly qui n'avait rien manquée de la scène.  
-Alors ton premier baiser Heath?  
-Oh ! Ferme-la ! Grogna la concernée  
-Ahah, désolée, moi j'ai eu Drago qui est venu me voir. Soupira-t-elle  
-Alooooors ? Demanda Heather le regard plein d'espoir.

Quelques minute plutôt Kelly était appuyée sur un mur en regardant son amie et se cher Poufsouffle. Alors qu'elle assistait à la scène, Drago était venu la voir. Elle le regarda, le regard remplit de mépris  
-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Kel', mais au fond, tu es contre les Sang-de-Bourbe !  
-De un, on dit les « Nés-Moldus » ! Et de deux, je n'ai jamais pensée ça ! Ils ont autant leur place que toi et moi ! Leur couleur sang est exactement le même que le nôtre ! Et nos capacités magiques sont les mêmes !  
-Tu pense ce que tu voudras, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu mens.  
Elle l'attrapa par le col et rapprocha leurs visages  
-Ecoutes moi bien Malefoy, tu ne pourras voir dans mes yeux que de la haine, du mépris et de la colère quand je te regarderais dorénavant, tâche de t'en souvenir.  
Elle enfonça son index dans le torse du Serpentard et le poussa.  
-Maintenant ne viens plus me voir, et surtout, dé-gage.  
Drago fut surpris de la froideur de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne dégageait que de la haine envers lui. En fait non, ça l'attristait plus qu'autre chose… Elle voulait le faire percuter qu'il devait changer.

Kelly venait de raconter ça à son amie quand d'un coup, Drago sortit de derrière le mur et les regarda, énervé.  
- Ben alors Malefoy, on surveille son bien ? Murmura Heath.  
- Heath, pitié ne me fais pas rire ! Non, mais Malefoy depuis quand tu espionnes les gens ?!  
- Depuis que ça parle de moi. Sourit-il.  
- Et alors, oui je parlais de toi, mais s'il y avait des trucs qui ne te regardent pas ?! Elle le regarda sans ciller.  
- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Le fait que t'es folle de moi ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant.  
Kelly ne le quitta pas des yeux, mais elle reculait, par prudence. Quand elle se retrouva contre le mur, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.  
- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !  
- Ça c'est sûr, c'est un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve.  
Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Kelly. Ces yeux ! Mais quelle magie utilisait-il pour des yeux si beaux ? Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que l'homme devant elle avait beaucoup changé. Mais seulement extérieurement. Depuis leur dernier face à face (c'est-à-dire… i ans) il devait avoir pris une trentaine de centimètre alors qu'elle n'en avait pris que cinq !  
- On ne serait que tout les deux je t'embrasserais… Murmura-t-elle, si bas que personne ne l'entendit.  
- Eh ! Malefoy, ta cousine se barre déjà ! Elle retourne au château ! Kel' ! Elles nous cachent quelque chose !  
Malefoy s'écarta -enfin- de Kelly pour voir le pan de la cape de Kyra disparaitre le long du chemin. Les deux filles se faufilèrent pendant que Drago ne les regardait pas. Kelly passa à côté de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant. Elles se décidèrent à suivre Kyra le long du chemin, puis continuèrent dans le château. Elles marchèrent dans ces couloirs sans fin. Elles montèrent, descendirent puis remontèrent, puis redescendirent. « Ces escaliers ne se finiront donc jamais ?! » pensa Heather. Enfin, Kyra s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Une porte de salle de cours désaffectée. Une salle de Sortilèges.

-Je ne suis pas surprise de te voir me suivre ! Dit Kyra un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu nous caches quelque chose ? Demanda Heather.  
- Oui, avec Chloé on a mis en place un sortilège. Mais faut pas en parler.  
- Tu me connais.  
Heather se retourna et se rendit compte que Kelly avait disparu. Elle soupira et regarda son ainée qui lui faisait signe de rentrer.  
- Mais on ne peut pas tester son efficacité…. Donc il faudra attendre un peu avant qu'on te donne ça ! Dit Kyra en montrant des gants en cuir de dragon vert foncé.  
- Et ils font quoi ces gants ? Demanda Heather, sceptique.  
- Oh ? Ça c'est un secret !  
- Mais je croyais que tu allais me les donner !  
- Oui, quand ils seront prêts. Sourit Kyra avant de fermer la porte au nez d'Heather.  
Heather grommela quelques insultes, puis décida de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, quand elle croisa Rusard.  
- Que faites-vous ici jeune fille ?! Aboya-t-il.  
- Je viens de revenir de ma sortie. Je m'ennuyais. Je peux retourner à mon dortoir maintenant ?  
Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle se jeta sur un des canapés rouge et or, juste à côté de Seamus.

POV Kyra

Kyra arriva dans Grande Salle en véritable supporter de Gryffondor. Les vacances étaient arrivées si vite ! Elle avait eu si peu de temps à consacrer au sortilège. Elle alla derrière Fred et entoura son cou de ses bras. Tout les Gryffondors les regardaient. En fait c'était normal, Kyra Malefoy portait un pull immense en laine rouge avec un « G » en or sur l'avant et l'arrière, et un pantalon rouge avec des coutures d'or. Sur chaque joue étaient dessinés une ligne or et une autre ligne rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon en désordre, retenus seulement par une pince rouge, représentant un lion. A ce moment même, elle n'avait rien d'une Malefoy, à part ses cheveux et ses yeux. Cette même personne souhaitait un bon courage à Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley le « traître à son sang », l'un des jumeaux farceurs, ceux qui faisaient le plus de blagues, les incorrigibles, l'un des deux batteurs de Gryffondor et pour finir, l'un des seuls qui voulait savoir QUI était la vraie Kyra. Ces deux personnes, qui pourtant tout semblait opposer habituellement, semblaient en ce jour-même liés.

Kyra n'avait pas choisi ces vêtements au hasard, premièrement, car elle encourageait totalement sa maison, et deuxièmement, car elle voulait marquer les esprits. C'était une Malefoy, c'était déjà choquant de la voir à Gryffondor, mais certaines personnes pensaient que c'était une erreur (même si le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais) et elle voulait prouver qu'elle était bel et bien une Gryffondor, une vraie.

- C'est qui ?! Hurla Fred en se débattant.  
- Freddie, je vais être jaloux de tes fans ! Sourit Georges en regardant Kyra.  
- Mais c'est qui ?!  
- Devine. Murmura Kyra à son oreille.  
- Kyra… ! Dit Fred dans un souffle.

Il se retourna et l'attrapa par les hanches, puis il la força à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle se débattit et laissa échapper un petit cri. Il avait de la force ce bougre. Elle posa sa main sur la joue constellée de tache de rousseurs du rouquin. Pensant à un geste d'affection, il se laissa faire à la touche si délicate de ces doigts. Grave erreur, elle commença à forcer et donna un coup brusque, ce qui fit que Fred se retrouva allongé sur le banc avec une Kyra souriante sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit entre les deux jumeaux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Georges. Elle lui sourit et prit enfin un toast qu'elle tartina énergiquement de beurre. Fred se redressa pour enfin poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et il chuchota.

« Sans que tu le dises, j'ai compris que tu me souhaitais bon courage. Et je t'en remercie ».  
Il se retourna vers Angelina, puis ils partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch où allait se dérouler le match opposant les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

POV Kelly

Elle savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était le match de quidditch et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, elle s'en fichait de ce sport mais elle respecte ceux qui l'adorent, ses trois meilleures amies adoraient ce sport et son meilleur ami était attrapeur.  
Alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, elle était là dans les couloirs et elle descendait vers la Grande Salle. Elle entra et quelques regards se retournèrent vers elle. Effectivement, arriver dix minutes avant que le match commence, ça fait tache.

Tout le monde était surexcité… Sauf elle. Elle alla à sa table et prit un muffin. Elle en croqua un bout et tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle vit les équipes partir, elle vit aussi Drago lui sourire puis lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle s'étouffa, rougit et posa son muffin sur la table. Elle se leva et le suivi.  
Il marchait de son pas traînant et resté à l'arrière de son groupe. Elle l'attrapa par la manche le forçant à se retourner.  
-Kel'… ?  
Elle l'attrapa par le col approchant leurs visages ce qui le fit rougir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Il écarquilla les yeux puis approfondit le baiser au grand étonnement de Kelly. Elle lâcha les lèvres enivrantes de Drago. Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les yeux gris du joli blond.  
-Bonne chance pour le match… Chuchota-t-elle  
-Merci… Tu seras là pour acclamer ma victoire ?  
-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce sport, alors compte pas sur moi pour être au premier rang… Soupira-t-elle  
-D'accord…  
Il lui sourit et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Kelly. Il lui sourit de nouveau, se retourna et partit.

Elle resta un moment à l'endroit où son meilleur ami l'avait laissé… Meilleur ami ? Ou plutôt petit ami ? Elle se demanda une dernière fois puis elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elle avait quand même loupée son petit-déjeuner à cause de lui !

POV Heather

Heather se réveilla tôt pour voir le match. Elle se leva et entreprit de mettre ses habits habituels. Elle peint son visage en une moitié rouge et l'autre or. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés. Elle descendit dans sa salle commune et vit Ron, Hermione et Harry en pleine discussion. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Ron. Elle se jeta sur Harry, entourant le cou du brun avec ses bras.  
-Coucou toi ! Chuchota Harry.  
-Salut Harry. Bonjour vous deux. Dit-elle avec un geste pour Ron et Hermione.  
-'Lut. Grogna Ron.  
-Bien dormi ? Sourit Hermione.  
-Pas mal, prêt pour le match ?  
Harry acquiesça, Hermione lui sourit et Ron tressaillit à l'idée.  
-Ron, voyons, si t'es gardien, ce n'est pas pour rien. Bon sur ce, je vais manger, moi !

La jeune Black s'en alla du pas vif et insolent qui lui allait si bien, et inconsciemment en plus ! Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et fut vite rejoint de ses autres amis de Gryffondor, notamment Neville avec qui elle discuta un long moment puis ils allèrent tous ensemble au stade. Heather marchait doucement, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Neville.  
Elle croisa un Serpentard et vit son badge « Weasley est notre roi », elle grogna et continua son chemin. Elle monta les gradins puis se plaça à côté de Kyra. Kyra lui sourit et passa un doigt sur le nez de Heather, marquant un trait de couleur chair sur son nez.  
-Maquillage. Sourit Kyra  
-Bien sûr je suis pas folle au point de me colorer la peau magiquement !  
Heather sortit sa baguette et d'un geste remit le maquillage sur son nez. Elles se sourirent une dernière fois et le match commença. Plus le match avançait, plus Heather et Kyra grognaient, huaient et grimaçaient. Comment Angelina avait fait pour prendre Ron dans son équipe, il n'avait rien de des aptitudes habituelles des Weasley. Il ne supportait ni le stress ni le regard des gens, peut être qu'il était doué, mais là, il ne le montrait pas. Puis enfin Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or.

Tout les supporter des Gryffondor se levèrent et hurlèrent de joie. Heather monta sur les épaules de Kyra et s'égosilla. En fait la plupart n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry Potter, l'Elu ou plutôt l'attrapeur, tout simplement. Mais Kyra n'était pas de celle là. Elle regardait Drago qui parlait avec Harry, mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Alors qu'elle se posa la question encore une fois quand elle vit Harry retenir Georges en encerclant sa taille de ses bras, elle vit aussi Fred se faire retenir par les trois poursuiveuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait cette saleté de cousin ?! Elle se leva, faisant ainsi basculer Heather en arrière. Heather tomba dans un grognement laissant deux jambes se débattre. Kyra courut, bouscula et jouant des coudes pour passer et descendre mais à peine arriva-t-elle au bord que le brun et le rouquin abattait leurs poings sur Drago. Un coup de sifflet retentit et Kyra put apercevoir Harry -à terre- Fred -toujours encerclé par les filles- et enfin Georges -debout, droit et fier-.  
Elle vit que Georges avait la lèvre enflée et Drago était au sol, gémissant et le nez en sang. Elle se dirigea vers eux quand Georges et Harry partaient vers le château d'un pas nonchalant. Elle regarda Fred d'un regard interrogateur, il sourit tristement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et une fois auprès de lui, l'interrogea du regard.  
- Chez McGonagall. Dit-il simplement  
- Oh, et lui il a dit quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle en montrant Drago d'un geste de tête  
- Lui ?! Cracha Georges. Il disait que notre mère est laide et grosse. Et que notre père est un « pauvre type »  
- Quel idiot ! Ne l'écoute surtout pas ! C'est horriblement faux ! Et sinon pour Harry… ?  
- Il lui disait que notre « porcherie » de maison lui rappelait la maison de sa mère ! Dit Georges entre ses dents.

Kyra jeta un regard à son cousin, elle s'approcha d'un pas mais une furie aux cheveux rouges lui passa devant. Kelly attrapa Drago par le col et le souleva.  
- Par Merlin ! Drago espèce de petite fouine ! Comment oses-tu leur avoir parlé comme ça ! Et ces badges ! Hurla-t-elle, les yeux foudroyant Malefoy  
- Je euuuh… Kelly, laisse moi t'expliquer… !  
Elle n'attendit pas de suite et gifla le blond, puis elle partit prenant Fred et Kyra pour les forcer à la suivre, laissant ainsi un Drago seul, et déconcerté.

POV Chloé

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain du match, une main lui caressait la joue. Ses joues étaient trempées et sa gorge lui tiraillait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Kelly, assise sur son lit, lui caressant la joue. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle et vit les autres filles de septième année la regarder, inquiètes.  
- Quelle heure ?... Grogna la brune.  
- 8 heures. Répondit une autre fille.  
- Quel jour ? S'étonna Chloé.  
- Dimanche. Sourit Kelly.

Chloé essuya ses joues, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte à clé et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux en bataille en un chignon, ses yeux chocolat étaient rouges et boursouflés, et d'immenses cernes violacés ornaient ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, secouée par de terribles tremblements. Elle sortit de la salle de bains après avoir pris sa douche. Elle sécha ses cheveux et se jeta sur son lit. Elle regarda Kelly qui était toujours assise sur son lit avec un sourire réconfortant.  
- Comme d'habitude ? Demanda la brune.  
- Comme d'habitude. Chuchota Kelly.

La jolie brune enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, grogna un bon coup et se leva. Elle prit la main de Kelly et la tira d'un coup sec pour la mettre debout. Kelly était dans son habituel uniforme alors que Chloé était vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Kelly souriait toujours en descendant vers la Grande Salle alors que Chloé grognait des phrases dont on ne distinguait que quelques mots comme « un an », « frère » et « Mère ».

Elle arriva à la table des Serdaigle sous les regards intrigués de tous les élèves. Elle qui habituellement souriait et s'habillait bien, là elle avait une moue boudeuse et portait des vêtements trop grands. Elle s'étendit sur la table sous les plaintes des deuxième année qu'elle poussa.  
- Kel', je crois que t'as un admirateur sur la table des Serpentard. Dit rêveusement Luna.  
- M'en parle pas… Grogna l'intéressée.

Chloé mit la tête sur la table et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix de Georges se fit entendre.  
-Bah alors Chloé, on a pas dormi ?  
Elle se leva d'un bond, se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
- Oh, voici Georges Wealsey, bien sûr tu es le mieux placé pour venir m'emmerder ?! Hurla-t-elle.  
-Mais…. Tu pleures…. ?  
-Oui, cher Weasley, moi aussi je suis une personne dotée de sentiments !  
Elle lui enfonça sa baguette dans le torse et le poussa pour l'écarter de son chemin. Elle s'en alla d'une démarche rageuse. Ses pas résonnèrent, faisant tourner les têtes des curieux.

Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage, certains tombaient sous la force de la brune. Elle arriva vers la tour des Serdaigle, s'énerva, cria, sanglota et frappa dans les murs. Deux mains enroulèrent la taille de Chloé, qui avait les phalanges en sang. Chloé se retourna et se retrouva face à deux yeux gris métallique.  
-Kyra, qu'est-ce… ?  
-Chuuuut… Calme-toi Clé. Chuchota la blonde en caressant la joue de son amie du bout de ses doigts.  
- Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi… Dit une voix essoufflée derrière elles.  
Elles se retournèrent et virent un George rouge et essoufflé. Chloé s'approcha de lui en donnant des petits coups de poings sur son torse, Kyra se faufila et s'en alla discrètement. Georges rigola et prit la tête de Chloé entre ses mains, elle stoppa ses coups et entoura le torse du rouquin avec ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent en bon nombre et des sanglots déchiraient le silence du couloir. La main de Georges caressait son dos et la deuxième tenait la tête de Chloé contre lui. Elle se mit à crier et à planter les ongles dans le dos de Georges. Elle se calma et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.  
- Espèce de triple gargouille… Chuchota-t-elle.  
- Moi aussi je t'apprécie.  
Il la prit par la taille et la mit sur son épaule, il l'emmena dans le parc, où il la posa au pied d'un arbre.  
- Tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant ?  
- Je… sais… pas trop… Grogna-t-elle.  
Il sourit simplement et posa sa main sur celle crispée de son amie, qui le regarda et lui rendit son sourire.  
- Si je suis aussi fatiguée c'est à cause de … cauchemars… A propos de… mon grand frère…  
Elle eu un rire nerveux et montra ses propres vêtements trop grands.  
- C'était à lui.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Si tu veux pas me le di…  
Elle mit un doigt sur les lèvres du roux.  
- Chut, je te raconte ! En fait, je ne suis pas une Née-Moldu comme je le prétends, en fait c'est que depuis la mort de Nicolas, mon frère, j'habite chez mon père et sa femme qui sont deux moldus. Ma mère était odieuse, c'était celle qui a provoquée sa mort… Mon père est un cracmol et il a toujours voulu qu'on le considère comme un moldu… En fait avant je vivais avec mes deux parents, donc une moldue et un cracmol, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que mon frère et moi soient des sorciers…  
- Oh… ?  
- Alors qu'un jour, en plein été, on jouait dans le jardin, on se lançait des bombes à eau quand il a voulu me battre, il a lancé sa bombe que j'ai évitée… Alors elle a touché le mur et a fait un trou… Ma mère l'a vu et… Elle l'a obligé à…. Dormir dans la cabane dans le jardin, avec mon père nous ne le savions pas. Je ne l'avait pas vu rentrer et le lendemain je suis allée dans cette cabane et…  
Sa voix s'étrangla puis elle fini :

- Un cœur… C'est tout ce qui restait de mon frère…

Elle baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent sur son nez, tandis qu'un bras passait autour de ses épaules et que Georges posait sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune.  
- Eh ben… Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre ça… Tu en as vécu des choses…  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se leva d'un bond.  
- C'est justement pour ça que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire ! Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine !  
- Tu n'es pas en porcelaine, mais dans tout les cas, t'es une poupée. Une jolie poupée.  
- Hein ?

Il s'était levé et la regardait. Il ne répondit pas et se jeta sur elle. Il la plaqua au sol, maintenant ses poignets au sol avec ses mains. Il s'assit sur elle et -libérant les mains de la jeune fille- la chatouilla. Elle se tordit dans tout les sens et explosa d'un rire sonore.  
-Une poupée de porcelaine se briserait au choc du sol, et elle ne pourrait pas rire. Murmura-t-il.  
Il se pencha sur elle et mit ses mains dans celles de Chloé. Il les bloqua sur le sol et pencha la tête vers le cou à la brune.  
Le souffle chaud du rouquin caressait son cou, elle essaya de se dégager des mains de Georges. Il les lâcha et reposa ses grandes mains sur la taille fine de la jeune fille.  
Elle posa les mains sur les joues constellées de taches de rousseur du garçon. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle lui entoura le cou. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se penche encore pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes puis ils se regardèrent. Elle se releva vers lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle mit sa main encore libre dans les cheveux roux. Il posa les mains dans le creux de son dos.

- Je te l'avais dis Freddie, tu me dois trois gallions. Dit une voix enjouée derrière eux.  
- Trois gallions ?! Kyrounnette, on avait dit deux !  
Georges se sépara de la brune, se rassit et regarda derrière lui. Il vit son jumeau et la blonde. Chloé se releva, s'assit en tailleur et regarda Kyra, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Kyra lui fit un sourire coupable.  
- Freddie !  
- Georgie !  
- Comment as-tu osé venir me déranger pendant une action aussi importante ?!  
- « Action aussi importante » ?! Dit Chloé, les sourcils froncés.  
- Mais non, mais voilà ! Râla George.  
La brune lui tira la langue et s'en alla tirant sa meilleure amie, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

* * *

-Et toi Kyra, c'en est où avec Fred ? Demanda la brune avec un léger ton moqueur.  
Kyra perdit son sourire.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …  
-Laisse moi rire, tu es trop jalouse quand il est avec d'autres filles et tu le dévores toujours des yeux ! T'es amoureeeeuuuuse ! Rigola Chloé.  
-Oh, ferme-la ! Hurla la blonde sous le rire moqueur de sa meilleure amie

POV Kyra

-Kyraaaa, lèveeuh tooooiiiii  
-Angy, dégage ou je t'égorge.  
Kyra se leva, regarda Angelina et la foudroya du regard. Elle prit son uniforme et poussa toutes les filles sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle se doucha et ressortit les cheveux secs et détachés. Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Kyra s'assit entre les jumeaux. Elle frappa leurs dos.  
- Freddie ! Georgie ! Bonjour !  
- Kyra ! Sourit Georges.  
- Kyrounnette ! Rit Fred.  
- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Rugit Kyra, en le frappant sur la tête.

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent un moment quand les hiboux entrèrent par une fenêtre, un des hiboux fonça vers la blonde.  
- Hermès, non ! Hurla Fred.  
Les serres de l'hibou découpèrent le tissu et lacérèrent la peau de porcelaine de la jeune fille. Kyra hurlait et se débattait sous le regard de toute la Grande Salle. Fred et Georges essayaient de reprendre l'hibou. Mais en vain. Heather arriva, regarda son amie, un sourcil levé. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le volatile.  
« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS »  
L'oiseau tomba dans un bruit sourd laissant une Kyra tailladée, décoiffée et les vêtements déchirés, debout au milieu de tout le monde. Elle se recoiffa et redonna leurs aspects d'origine à ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Ses plaies se refermèrent puis elle jeta un regard à la chose grise à ses pieds. Fred attrapa l'un de ses serres et prit la lettre qui était dans son bec. Il l'ouvrit.

_« Cher frère (je ne sais point lequel va la lire)_  
_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Hermès est arrivé et que tu l'as arrêté sur sa mission. Tu te demande peut être pourquoi il a attaqué la jeune Malefoy, c'est tout simple ! Elle veut mon poste au Ministère de la magie, c'est le Ministre lui-même qui me l'a dit !_  
_Sur ce, je ne te salue pas. (Sauf si c'est Ron)_  
_Ton frère,_  
_Percy »_

- Raaah, le sale petit… Hurla Fred en déchirant la lettre.  
- Qu'est-ce… ? Murmura Georges, les sourcils froncés.

Kyra reconstitua la lettre et la lut. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres devenant son habituel sourire carnassier puis elle explosa d'un rire sonore, et quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle. George avait un sourcil levé, Fred souriait devant sa meilleure amie qui se tenait les côtes. Elle s'essuya les yeux et se rassit toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Heather leva un sourcil et sourit. L'oiseau s'envola avec un regard haineux vers la blonde. Elle prit un petit pain qu'elle mit dans sa bouche avant d'exploser d'un rire bruyant, s'étouffant à moitié.

POV Heather

La jeune Black entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec sa démarche insolente. Une démarche qui perdit toute crédibilité quand elle tomba à plat ventre, une tornade rousse s'échappant.  
- Pattenrond ! Dégage sale chat ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu n'avais qu'à regarder ! Râla Hermione, son chat sur les genoux.  
- Il n'a pas qu'à traîner partout dans la salle ! Grommela Heather, toujours au sol.  
- 'Mione, elle a raison, ton chat est loin d'être un ange ! Sourit Ron.  
Harry se leva et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, et lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle attrapa sa main et il la tira sur son épaule. Elle poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Ron et Hermione rigolèrent mais Neville étouffa un soupir.  
- Oh non ! Harry Potter, repose-moi tout de suite au sol ! Hurla la furie en frappant son dos.  
- Il faut vaincre ses peurs Heath. Murmura-t-il.  
- C'est toi que je vais vaincre, tu vas voir !  
Il la laissa glisser pour qu'elle soit dans ses bras (une main autour de ses épaules et l'autre derrière ses genoux). Il colla ses lèvres sur la tempe d'Heather et murmura :  
- Voyons Heath, t'es en sécurité dans mes bras !  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
- J'ai dis, repose moi tout de suite !  
Il la laissa glisser au sol et il prit la tête de la blonde entre ses mains. Elle mit ses mains sur celles du brun et les pinça. Il poussa un cri et elle partit dans son dortoir. Elle se jeta dans son lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec grande peine et se faufila vers la douche. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau mais elle sortit quand Hermione martela la porte.  
- T'as fini là ? Ça va faire une demi-heure que t'y es !  
La blonde grogna puis s'en alla en passant devant Hermione, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans Pattenrond. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et sorti le faux gallion. Elle le regarda et vit ce message.

_« Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h à la Salle sur demande pour la dernière réunion de l'AD avant noël »_

La journée passa vite et ce fut la dernière réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Le cours se passa sur les Patronus. En même temps qu'Hermione -qui fit apparaître une loutre-, Heather fit apparaître une biche et Luna un lièvre. Autour d'elles, Kelly fit apparaître un aigle, Chloé une colombe et Seamus un renard. Harry regarda Heather, intrigué.

- Un problème Harry ? Demanda Luna avec son habituelle voix rêveuse.  
Hermione et Ron regardèrent Heather et remarquèrent la biche, ils se sourirent.  
- Rien Luna, rien… Répondit finalement Harry en détournant les yeux.  
Il s'approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis, il les interrogea du regard et ils répondirent par un sourire et un haussement d'épaules.  
Pourquoi Heather avait une biche alors que lui avait un cerf ?! Etait-ce un signe ? Bien sûr que non !  
La fin du cours arriva et Heather vit qu'Harry voulait rester avec Cho. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour Cho. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité du brun et se cacha en dessous. Elle vit qu'Harry embrassait Cho. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle ne put regarder plus longtemps, décida de sortir de la Salle sur Demande et attendit devant. Harry sortit enfin de la salle et Heather l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant sous la cape. Il la regarda et rougit.  
- Je t'attendais, t'en as mis du temps ! Sourit la jeune Black.  
- Euh… merci et désolé… S'excusa Harry.  
- Tu faisais quoi avec Choooo ? Se moqua Heather.  
- Ça te regarde, fouineuse ?! Sourit le brun.  
- Eeeh, m'appelle pas comme Drago ! Et puis, avooouuue tu l'as enfin embrassé ! Susurra la blonde.  
-Ça te regarde ?! Grogna Harry.  
- Rooh, bon ! On retourne à la salle commune, parce qu'on va pas passer la nuit ici ! Rit Heather.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et il sentit son cœur faire un petit bond ridicule. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! » pensa-t-il. Elle le sortit de ses songes en lui prenant la main et en le tirant dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, Harry dit le mot de passe, ils entrèrent et enlevèrent la cape. Heather marcha vers le canapé et la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur le tapis devant Ron et Hermione qui explosèrent de rire. Harry arriva devant la cheminée et s'assit par terre.  
- Alors tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, je l'ai embrassé ! Dit Harry avec un léger sourire.  
- C'était comment ? Demanda Ron.  
- Humide… Répondit Harry. Mais c'est parce qu'elle pleurait ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
- Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?! Rit le rouquin.  
- Mais non Ron, c'est juste qu'elle vit beaucoup de choses en ce moment !  
- Comme quoi ? Intervint Heather.  
- Ben, elle sortait avec Cédric mais il est mort, elle a peur que sa mère ait des problèmes à cause de l'AD et puis Harry lui plaît beaucoup !  
- Mais, 'Mione, c'est impossible d'avoir autant d'émotions ! On exploserait ! Dit Ron.  
- Non Ron, c'est juste que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ! Objecta Hermione.  
Ils se regardèrent, commencèrent à sourire et explosèrent d'un rire commun et sonore. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

Pendant la nuit, Harry cria car il venait d'avoir une vision. Arthur Weasley était en danger. Harry et Ron se levèrent et partirent voir Dumbledore. Ils croisèrent Heather et Hermione à qui ils ne firent même pas de signe. Hermione les suivit et Heather resta sur le canapé à attendre, mais ils ne revinrent pas. Elle le savait, ils ne reviendraient pas avant la rentrée des vacances. Elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, Seamus était en train de lui mettre une couverture. Elle le regarda un moment puis il se retourna vers elle et sursauta quand il vit son regard gris sur lui.  
- T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ?!  
- Je dirais … dix minutes.  
Elle se leva rejetant la couverture rouge et or sur Seamus qui grogna.  
- Tu viens ? On va manger ?  
- Tu n'attends pas Harry, et les autres ?  
- Ils sont partis hier soir, mais si tu veux on peut attendre Dean et Neville.

Il refusa et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent les gens partirent au fur et à mesure.  
- Tu ne vas pas chez toi pour noël ? Demanda Seamus avant d'avaler un muffin.  
- Non, ma mère va toujours en réunion avec sa famille mais je vois Théodore déjà assez… Répondit-elle d'un ton las.  
- Théodore ? Demanda Neville qui venait d'arriver avec Dean.  
- Théodore Nott, le Serpentard…  
- Il est de ta famille ?! Hurla Neville.  
- Éloignée j'espère ?! Rajouta Seamus, toujours en hurlant.  
- C'est mon cousin. Râla Heather avec un regard suppliant vers Dean.  
- Germain ? Crièrent Seamus et Neville, qui s'étaient levés.  
- Les mecs, calmez vous ! C'est juste son cousin ! Rit Dean.  
La blonde sourit à Dean, qui lui sourit calmement en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Elle est comment ta mère, vu que c'est une Nott ? Demanda Neville en se rasseyant.  
- Ce n'est pas une mangemort, elle est adorable… Tu vois la relation entre Andromeda ou bien Sirius avec les Blacks ? Ma mère est à peu près pareille… Sauf qu'elle doit aller les voir à chaque Noël… Grommela la blonde.  
- D'accord je comprends mieux maintenant ! Dit simplement Neville.  
- Et vous pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Sourit Heather.  
- Envie de rester à Poudlard ! Dit Seamus avec un sourire radieux.  
- Pas du tout envie de passer Noël chez ma grand-mère. Rit Neville.  
- Je mange. Répondit Dean.

Ils rirent, Dean leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances et il s'en alla. Seamus se leva et s'approcha d'Heather. Il se jeta sur elle en même temps que Neville et ils crièrent d'une même voix.  
- Joyeux anniversaaaaaiiiiiiire, Heather Blaaaaaaack !  
C'était un 21 Décembre à neuf heures et la jeune Black fêtait ses quinze ans. Heather prit une teinte rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et elle émit un petit rire nerveux.  
- Vous…. Vous vous en souvenez ?!  
- Bien sûr ! Fit Neville.  
- Tu nous croyais aussi idiots ?! Cria Seamus en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.  
Ils reprirent leur fou-rire. Heather regarda la salle et elle vit son cousin lui faire un geste obscène de la main et elle répondit par un cœur juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Elle regarda tout le monde quand Ernie MacMillan se leva pour chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » aussitôt suivi par pleins d'autres. La blonde prit une couleur rouge brique qui fit sourire Seamus jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle se rassit à la fin de leur chanson, toujours aussi rouge. Elle prit un muffin et le lança sur Seamus, qui l'attrapa et le mangea. Il se rassit à côté d'elle et aussitôt un hibou fonça sur la jeune Black. Il se posa avec très peu de délicatesse sur le bras tendu d'Heather.  
-Ponyo ! C'est maman qui t'envoi ? Demanda la jeune fille  
Ponyo, ou plutôt l'hibou qui se tenait sur son bras, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis lui tendit la patte et le bec ce qui lui causa un léger déséquilibre qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle prit la lettre et le petit colis et elle lui donna un morceau de pain. Ponyo avala le pain et s'envola avec difficulté, bousculant tout sur son passage.  
- Quel empoté ! Il faut vraiment que je me rachète un hibou !  
- T'as reçu quoi ? S'exclama Seamus.  
- On va bien voir !  
Elle prit un toast qu'elle mit dans sa bouche et elle donna un coup de pied à Seamus qui était trop proche du colis. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_« Heather, ma chérie  
Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que Ponyo n'est pas mort en route ! Je ne t'envoie qu'un petit cadeau qui appartenait à ton père, Sirius. J'espère que ça va te plaire même si ce n'est pas grand-chose…  
J'espère que tu passes un bon anniversaire et que tu vas passer un bon Noël à Poudlard.  
Quinze ans, la majorité sexuelle, ça se fête, non ?  
Je t'embrasse et je t'aime,  
Ta mère, Crystal. »_

Heather sourit, elle adorait l'écriture de sa mère, au moins elle avait une écriture fine et soignée. Elle mit la lettre dans sa poche et repoussa une énième fois Seamus.  
- Mais arrêtes veux-tu ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux que je te morde ?! Un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres

Il se tut et arrêta de bouger. Heather prit le petit colis et enleva le petit nœud rose avec une petite moue de dégout. Elle découvrit une petite boîte dorée avec le blason de Poudlard en rouge. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.  
-T'attends quoi pour l'ouvrir ? Demanda Neville.  
Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit la main tremblante. Elle prit la chaîne en argent dans sa main. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le métal froid et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle lut la chaine.

Elle vit un nom onduler sur le métal, un nom de couleur rouge et or, le nom de Sirius Black.

Très court : POV Drago

C'était la fin des vacances, et Drago retournait dans ce château qu'il détestait tant. La seule chose qui lui plaisait ici c'était que sa meilleure amie y était aussi. Bon le petit malus était qu'elle ne le regardait pas mais lui pouvait toujours la regarder ! La jeune fille était devenue préfète, suite à la démission de l'ancienne. Blaise lui frappa l'épaule et il revint à lui-même.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Blaise ?! Grogna le blond, les yeux rivés sur Kelly  
- Arrête de la regarder parce que si ça continue tu vas baver sur la table et elle va te voir ! Dit Blaise d'un ton neutre

Drago se retourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Il retourna à sa contemplation. Au bout de quelques minutes, la furie aux cheveux rouge se retourna et vit les deux orbes métalliques du blond le fixer.

Très court : POV Kelly

Kelly était en pleine discussion avec Chloé quand Luna lui donna coup de coude.  
- Tu as un admirateur chez les Serpentard. Chantonna la blonde  
Kelly se raidit et se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Elle croisa le regard du blond et elle lui lança un regard froid auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Elle serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire sauter ses deux rangés de dents, d'une blancheur trop peu naturelle, avec un coup de poing.  
- Ben Kelly, on va pas faire un bisou à son amooouuuur ? Chantonna Chloé  
Kelly grogna et s'en alla sous le rire de quelques Serdaigle et Cholé qui mima un baiser avec l'air.

Kelly sorti de la Grande Salle et sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle alla se retourner quand une main la prit par le poignet et la tira derrière une tenture. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit que quand elle senti le mur derrière elle. Elle vit deux iris gris la transpercer, et elle tourna la tête contre le mur.  
- Tu m'ignore ? Ronronna le blond  
- Malefoy, dégage. Grommela-t-elle  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais le matin du match. Susurra-t-il  
Plus il parlait plus il se colla à elle, son souffle frôlant doucement sur le cou de Kelly.  
- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te frappe, si ? Murmura-t-elle  
- Oserais-tu ?  
Elle émit un petit rire et lui mordit l'oreille jusqu'au sang, elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre et elle le poussa. Il tomba en arrière en se tenant l'oreille et elle s'en alla.

"Oui."

POV Heather

Elle traînait dans la salle commune comme à son habitude. Pattenrond monta sur ses genoux et elle caressa la bête rousse d'un geste absent.  
- Alors, vous vous entendez enfin ? Dit Hermione en passant  
La blonde regarda le chat et haussa les épaules. Harry sourit puis il se tint le front en s'effondrant sur le sol. Heather se leva et se jeta à ses côtés. Il se releva et se jeta sur Hermione.

- 'Mione, Sirius !  
- Harry, comment veux-tu qu'on y aille ?!  
- Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, elle ne surveille pas sa cheminée voyons !  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la porte quand Heather se leva et attrapa le bras d'Harry, le forçant à se retourner.  
- Je viens !  
- Non ! Répondit le brun  
- Mais Harry, on parle de mon père !  
- Justement ! Hurla-t-il

Il mit ses mains sur les joues de la blonde et la força à le regarder.  
- Je ne pourrais pas me permettre de perdre deux Blacks si ça se passe mal !

_Le Département des Mystères :_

Quelques membres de l'AD couraient dans le Ministère et arrivèrent au neuvième étage et découvrirent une salle circulaire ayant le sol et les murs noirs avec une douzaine portes. Harry regarda autour de lui et avança vers la porte devant lui quand tout à coup la pièce tourna les faisant tous tomber. Non pas que le sol bougeait, mais ils furent étourdis par le mouvement. Harry se dirigea vers la porte devant lui et l'ouvrit, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et il découvrit une grande salle rectangulaire plutôt bien éclairée. En son centre il y avait une immense cuve remplie d'un liquide vert foncé dans lequel flottaient paresseusement des objets d'un blanc nacré.  
Ils s'interrogèrent du regard et décidèrent de repartir. Hermione traça une croix dans les airs et un X enflammé apparut sur la porte. La porte se referma et la pièce pivota une nouvelle fois. Le X restant sur la porte des cerveaux.  
- C'était une bonne idée, dit Harry. Essayons celle-ci, maintenant.

Il s'avança vers la porte en face de lui et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une pièce rectangulaire et faiblement éclairée. Les bords formés des gradins et en son centre tenait une vieille arcade de pierre avec un voile dessus. La pièce rappela vaguement la salle du Mangenmagot. Le voile était noir et en lambeaux et ondulait malgré l'immobilité de la pièce.

- Qui est là ? C'est toi Sirius ? Demanda Harry en descendant les gradins.

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais le voile continua de bouger. Il descendit les derniers gradins et se rapprocha de l'arcade. Le voile ondulait et un murmure se faisait entendre par-delà l'arcade.

- Sirius ? Appela-t-il de nouveau

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se tenait derrière le voile. Il contourna l'arcade mais ne vit que le voile noir et déchiré. Hermione l'attrapa par l'épaule et attrapa Ginny et les força à s'en aller. Ron fit de même avec Neville. Ils sortirent et Hermione fit un X sur la porte.

Le mur tourna une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelles fois Harry alla ouvrir la porte en face de lui. Enfin il tenta.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.  
- Elle est fermée à clé, répondit Harry.  
Il pesa de tout son poids contre la porte qui ne céda pas d'un pouce.  
- C'est surement celle-là alors ? dit Ron, surexcité, en se joignant à Harry. Ce serait logique !  
Ils tentèrent le sort d'«Alohomora» mais rien de se produisit. Harry tenta de forcer la porte avec le couteau de Sirius mais la lame du couteau fondit. Hermione fit une croix enflammée sur cette nouvelle porte et la salle tourna encore. Harry se dirigea vers une nouvelle porte et l'ouvrit.

- C'est celle-ci !

Il rentra et découvrit d'immenses pendules tout autour de lui, sur tous les murs. Ginny s'arrêta devant une cloche en verre avec dedans un oiseaux qui sortait de sa coquille, se faisait emporter vers le haut de la cloche et retomba vers le bas dans une nouvelle coquille. C'était une sorte de cycle infini qui émerveilla Ginny, qui voulait sans doute rester un peu pour revoir la transformation.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ! Dit sèchement Harry.  
- Parce que tu n'as pas traîné devant cette arcade, toi ? Répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la seule porte au fond de la salle. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit la salle qu'il cherchait. La salle était grande comme une église mais remplie d'étagères avec des globes de verres dessus. Harry cherchait l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

- Allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept ! Dit-il aux autres  
- Par là ! Hurla Hermione en désignant une direction.  
Ils coururent le long des allées et ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Harry scruta les environs mais il ne vit aucune trace de Sirius. Il commença à courir dans tout les sens quand Ron l'interpella :  
- Eh Harry, mon vieux ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça !  
Harry poussa un soupir et s'avança vers lui. C'est alors qu'il vit un globe avec une étiquette attachée. Sur l'étiquette il y avait le nom d'Harry Potter. Il prit le globe et une voix surgit derrière eux.

- C'est bien Potter, maintenant donne moi la prophétie.  
- Et pourquoi le ferais-je Lucius ? Répondit le brun, en resserrant sa prise sur le globe

Il vit la silhouette encapuchonné de Lucius s'approcher avec à ses côtés une silhouette de femme. La femme explosa d'un rire fou qui glaça le sang à Harry. Aucune erreur possible, voilà Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- Ne serait-ce pas le petit Neville Londubat ? Comment vont tes parents ? Demanda Bellatrix avec un grand sourire dément.  
- Bien mieux, maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés ! Hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la folle.  
Hermione et Ginny le retint avec un geste de bras. Ils formèrent tous un rond en voyant d'autres mangemorts s'approcher.

- Quand je donne le signal, faites exploser les étagères autour de nous. Murmura Harry  
Les autres acquiescèrent discrètement.

- Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi cette cicatrice ? Si tu veux savoir, donne moi ce globe ! Dit Lucius avec une voix doucereuse.  
Harry se rapprocha de l'homme blond, et quand il tendit le globe, toujours scotché fermement à sa main, il hurla:  
-MAINTENANT !

Des sortilèges de réduction jaillirent de tous les sens et firent exploser les étagères tout autour d'eux. Ils se séparèrent sous les hurlements des mangemorts. Ils coururent le long des allées et ils entendirent des cris d'autres personnes. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle aux douze portes et se regardèrent. Ils étaient que Ron, Harry, Hermione et ils se dirigèrent dans une pièce au hasard, sachant que les croix avaient disparus. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle aux cerveaux. Ron ne semblait pas dans son état normal, il regarda les cerveaux et émis un rire.

- Eh ! Regardez ! C'est des cerveaux !  
- Ron ! C'est pas le moment ! Hurla Hermione  
- Mais si regardez ! _Accio cerveau _!

L'un des cerveaux s'envola et Ron l'attrapa. Il rigola et l'agita dans tous les sens. Des tentacules sortirent du cerveau et s'enroulèrent autour des bras de Ron, autour de son cou et il se rapprocha de son visage. Le roux se débattit et tomba au sol.  
- Ron ! Hurla Hermione  
Ils se jetèrent sur lui et essayèrent de lui enlever la masse nacrée, mais en vain... Harry entendit des pas et attrapa Hermione, il cacha Ron derrière un meuble et s'en alla en courant suivi de près par Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de l'arcade quand ils virent Neville s'était casser le nez -et accessoirement sa baguette aussi-.  
- Tous derrière moi ! Hurla Harry  
Ils formèrent un cercle et une sorte de fumée noire et épaisse s'abattit sur le groupe, quand elle se dissipa, Harry était seul près de l'arcade et ses amis étaient retenus par des mangemorts.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait à Nott ?! Ricana Bellatrix, qui tenait Neville.  
- Absolument rien ! Hurla Harry les sourcils froncés.

Après cette brève réponse, un combat se disputa avec ferveur, Harry se battait contre Lucius et Crabbe mais il était en désavantage face à ces deux adultes, Hermione avait donnée un coup de coude dans le ventre à Dolohov et lui lança un sort, Luna donna un coup de poing à Macnair et Rokwood se prit un coup de genoux de la furie rousse nommée Ginny. Des sorts traversaient la salle et une multitude de « _Crac ! »_ sonore se firent entendre et l'Ordre du Phénix apparut, presque au complet. Sirius se dirigea vers Harry et l'aida dans son combat. Ils arrivèrent à les stupéfixer et les désarmer.  
- Bravo James ! S'écria Sirius envers Harry

Harry voulut répondre qu'il n'était pas James mais Bellatrix sortit des gradins et lança un sort informulé à Sirius. Le sort étant vert, Harry se mit à crier vers Sirius.  
C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit. Une main gantée d'un gant en cuir de dragon vert sortit de nulle part et attrapa la sphère lumineuse.

POV Heather

La cape d'invisibilité lui glissa des épaules et tomba sur le sol dans un simple bruissement de tissue. Elle ferma le poing et une fumée verte s'envola de son gant qui disparut. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute.  
- Heath ! Hurla Harry. Je t'ai interdit de venir !  
- Tu ne m'as rien interdit du tout ! Siffla la blonde.

Elle regarda sa main et grommela quelques injures. Bellatrix lança un autre sort sur Sirius que la blonde attrapa de l'autre main, faisant disparaître de nouveau son gant dans une nuée de jurons de Bellatrix et d'Heather. Sirius se déplaça sur le côté et fut touché par un nouveau sort vert. Sirius tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et sous le rire dément de sa cousine.

-NOOOON ! Hurlèrent Harry et Heather d'une même voix  
- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Chantonna Bellatrix  
Harry partit à sa poursuite et Remus retint Heather en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.  
- Lâche-moi, pauvre inconscient ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Il est mort Heather ! Répondit le lycanthrope.  
- Il n'est pas mort !

Des larmes coulaient dur les joues de la blonde et elle se débattait pour se libérer de « l'étreinte ». Elle réussit à se libérer et se jeta au côté de son père. Elle sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus de Sirius.  
- Heather… Il est mort ! Hurla Remus.  
La baguette d'Heather s'éteint et elle se releva lentement. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ressemblaient à une cascade d'or, ils n'étaient plus blonds sale mais blonds/dorés. Elle se retourna vers Remus, la main tremblante de rage. Sirius sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Sirius ! Cria Remus. Tu es vivant !  
- Oui Lunard, je ne suis pas encore mort. Grogna le grand Black.  
- Remus tu dois des excuses ! Se plaignit la jeune Black  
- Bordel. T'es pire que t'es parents ! Hurla Remus. Bon je suis désolé ! Mais euh… Comment tu l'as… ?  
- Sauvé ? Ce n'était pas le sortilège de la mort mais un ancien sortilège oublié ! T'es idiot ou quoi ?!  
- Tais-toi blondasse. Mais comment tu sais pour ce sort ?! Bouda Remus, les lèvres pincées  
- La bibliothèque des Nott est immense, il y a la réserve de Poudlard …  
- Quelqu'un t'autorise à chercher dans la réserve ? S'étonna Sirius qui suivait la conversation.  
- Euh… non. Mais je pique ça -elle montre la cape d'invisibilité- à Harry. Sourit-elle  
- Sale gosse. Sourit Remus. Mais euuuh…  
- Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Puis bon… La bibliothèque des Blacks est grande hein ! Mais j'ai pas le droit d'y aller…  
- Blacks ?! Demanda Sirius, incompréhensif.  
Heather l'arrêta d'un geste de main.  
- Et Dumbledore m'autorise à aller dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, et je peux dire que le sortilège de la mort ne peut pas être informulé. Finit la blonde.  
- Oh ! Mais al… Commença Remus

- Attends, attends ! Coupa Sirius. Comment ça « Black » ?! T'as quel âge ?!  
- Euuuuh… quinze ans. Dit simplement Heather, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.  
- Mais… Reg' est mort il y a plus de quinze en… ou… Il n'est peut-être pas mort ! S'enquit Sirius  
- Oncle Regulus n'a pas de fille. Grimaça la petite Black.  
- Quoi ?! « Oncle » ?! Mais je suis son seul frère et je n'ai pas de… si ? Paniqua le grand Black  
- Bah euh en fait si Patmol… Tu as eu une fille avec Crystal… Elle est née sept mois après que tu lui ai dis de fuir… Marmonna Remus.  
- Mais pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?! Hurla Sirius, désormais en colère. Et comment TU étais au courant ?!  
- Comment dire… Elle devait te fuir d'après TES ordres et tu étais ensuite à Azkaban. Je suis au courant car je suis le parrain de cette petite tête blonde et que Crystal devait le dire à quelqu'un. Dit calmement Remus.  
- Parrain ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?! Hurla toujours Sirius, la main sur l'épaule d'Heather.  
- Je suis ton meilleur ami c'est pour ça. Et elle m'a demandée de rien te dire et tu étais à Azkaban ! S'énerva Remus.  
- Azkaban ?! C'est ta réponse à tout, c'est ça ?! Brailla Sirius, remettant Heather derrière lui.  
Heather attrapa l'épaule de son père.  
- Maman ne voulait pas que tu t'énerves et que tu fasses des choses idiotes pour sortir d'Azkaban… Chuchota-elle

Sirius se radoucit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand un cri déchira l'ambiance. Le cri venait d'Harry. Heather se figea un instant, puis fût la première à courir vers la provenance du cri. Elle sauta au-dessus d'une statue d'or brisée au sol. Elle arriva auprès d'Harry au sol et Dumbledore à ses côtés. Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas plus avancer et elle s'assit près de son directeur. L'Ordre était parti lorsque le ministère arriva.

Heather ne bougea pas jusqu'à que ce soit Dumbledore qui lui dise, elle se leva et fût reconduit à Poudlard, escortée par un agent du Ministère de la Magie, ou pour être précise : un auror.  
- Pourquoi c'est un auror qui m'escorte ? Grogna la blonde.  
- Car vous étiez au Ministère, sans autorisations et que vous êtes une Black. Répondit l'auror.  
- Et alors ?! Dit Heather, calme.  
- Vous êtes dangereuse, vous êtes avec Vous-Savez-Qui, vous pratiquez la magie noire, ou alors Sirius peut venir vous libérer…  
Heather donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'auror et partit en courant. Neville l'attrapa par l'épaule et la cacha derrière lui. Des mains les attrapèrent et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent à Pré-au-Lard et ils partirent en courant vers le château.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et Heather traversa la grande porte et arriva dans la Grande salle, là où il y avait la fête de fin de BUSE. Tous se retournèrent vers elle pendant qu'elle avança en titubant. Sa vision devint trouble.  
- Je suis pas là, si on vous deman…  
Elle posa un autre pied et elle tomba au sol sous les cris des élèves. Elle se senti se faire traîner puis elle entendit une voix, lointaine.  
« Avez-vous vu une certaine Heather Black ?! »

* * *

**Voilà!****  
****Désolée d'avoir prit un peu de temps, c'est que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fais (et sans doute le seul) et j'ai eu du mal à suivre le livre en changeant quelques trucs.****  
****Il y aura sans aucun doute quelques incohérences entre l'histoire de base et ma fanfiction, je m'en excuse :x**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, je ferais tout pour répondre, promis! :D  
Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


End file.
